Kazakh Khanatebrick
Kazakh Khanatebrick |nativename = Қазақ хандығы кірпіш Qazaq handığı kirpiş |founded = 1465 |onlypredecessor = Uzbek Khanateball |predicon = Uzbek Khanate |onlysuccessor = Russian Empireball |nexticon = Russia |successor = Russian Empireball |ended = 1847 |image = Kazakh Khanatebrick with sword.jpg |government = Elective Monarchy/Khanate |personality = Powerful but nomadic |language = Qazaq |type = Turkic |capital = Sozaqbrick (1465-1469) Syǵanaqbrick (1469-1511) Saraishyqbrick (1511-1521) Syǵanaqbrick (1521-1599) Turkistanbrick (1599-1729) Tashkentball (1729-1781) |religion = Islam |friends = Moghulistanball Western Moghulistanball (sometimes) Khanate of Sibirball (sometimes) Khanate of Bukharaball (sometimes) Tsardom of Russiaball Qingball (sometimes) Emirate of Bukharaball Khanate of Kokandball |enemies = Uzbek Khanateball Four Oiratball Nogai Hordeball Western Moghulistanball (sometimes) Khanate of Bukharaball (sometimes) Khanate of Sibirball (sometimes) Khanate of Khivaball Dzungar Khanateball Qingball (sometimes) Russian Empireball |predecessor = Uzbek Khanateball |bork = qazaq qazaq |status = Killed |reality = Kazakh Khanate |gender = Male }}Kazakh Khanatebrick (1456–1847) was a historical countrybrick that lasted from 15th to 19th century. He was one of the successors of Golden Hordeball. Kazakh Khanatebrick was a powerful Turkic state but nomadic. He was weakened by Dzungar Khanateball invasions that made him split into three Juzes which were all eventually taken over by Russian Empireball. His appearance marked the beginning of a brick identity. History Kazakh Khanatebrick was the son of Golden Hordeball. While being a White Hordeball, he came under control by his twin-brother Uzbek Khanateball who disrespected his father. Uzbek Khanateball conquered almost all of the entire modern-day Kazakhstan. Because of being overconfident, he attacked Four Oiratball which proved to be a fatal mistake that brought destruction and chaos among the steppe. As a result, Kazakh Khanatebrick decided to flee him in the late 1450's where he asked Moghulistanball for help. Kazakh Khanatebrick decided to liberate all the clay controlled by his brother. Because of this, Uzbek Khanateball fwent after Kazakh Khanatebrick in 1468 to stop him, this sparked a huge a revolt from different places that Uzbek Khanateball controlled. Kazakh Khanatebrick allied himself with his other brothers Khanate of Sibirball, and Nogai Hordeball who were also seeking to take clay from Uzbek Khanateball. Unfortunately, Nogai Hordeball and Western Moghulistanball later on betrayed him and sided with Uzbek Khanateball which was a setback for the Kazakh Khanatebrick. However, he managed to take some clay which made Uzbek Khanateball sign a peace in 1500 that conceded all the clay that Kazakh Khanatebrick wanted. Because of this, Uzbek Khanateball decided to steal clay from the weak Timurid Empireball with a help of Western Moghulistanball instead. He managed to take Samarkandball and Bukharaball from the Timurid Empireball which made him change into Khanate of Bukharaball. The peace between Kazakh Khanatebrick and Khanate of Bukharaball didn't last long. Khanate of Bukharaball decided to attack Kazakh Khanatebrick once again in 1510 which ended up failing. As a revenge, Kazakh Khanatebrick allied himself with Safavid Dynastyball and went on the offensive. He attempted to capture Tashkentball from Khanate of Bukharaball in 1513 but was wounded and decided to retreat to prepare for winter instead which allowed Khanate of Bukharaball to successfully focus on defending himself against Safavid Dynastyball. After that, Kazakh Khanatebrick decided to get revenge against the traitorous Nogai Hordeball. He launched an invasion in 1519 and captured Saray-Jukball in 1522 which was the capital. This made the Nogai Hordeball flee and attack the Astrakhan Khanateball. The Kazakh Khanatebrick found it hard to defend the city from constant Nogai Hordeball attacks, so he ended up leaving it. This made things worse as the other Kazakh Khanatebricks became frustrated which resulted in a civil war. The bordering countryballs took the opportunity by stealing clay from Kazakh Khanatebricks who reunited in 1538 and fought back to retake clay from the enemies. The rest of the 16th century was good for Kazakh Khanatebrick, he enjoyed peace and everyone around was afraid of him. He got along with Khanate of Bukharaball who sometimes would invade him but he'd always kick his ass. That was, until there was a nasty surprise in the east. The newly established Dzungar Khanateball thought he could become Mongol Empireball again. So he decided to attack all his neighbors, including the Kazakh Khanatebrick as well. Dzungar Khanateball believed in Buddhism while Kazakh Khanatebrick believed in Islam. The conflict was horrendous and devastating for the Kazakh Khanatebrick. The Dzungar Khanateball took over many cities and clay that were held by the Kazakh Khanatebrick. Many of his cities were destroyed and his fellow bricksmen were killed. To make matters worse, the Dzungar Khanateball kidnapped Swedenball who helped him to use guns and cannons. He began using them against Kazakh Khanatebrick's bows and spears. Because of this, the Kazakh Khanatebrick begged for the Russian Empireball protection in exchange for affiliation. Seeing how successful Dzungar Khanateball himself was, he attacked Qingball which gave the opportunity for the Kazakh Khanatebrick to reorganize and fight back. Because of losses against Qingball, the Dzungar Khanateball signed a truce with Kazakh Khanatebrick since the Qingball was a bigger threat. Seeing the Dzungar Khanateball losing, the Kazakh Khanatebrick decided to make a one full attack on him. The Qingball killed the Dzungar Khanateball and took part of his clay while Kazakh Khanatebrick got the other half. After a long time of fighting, the Kazakh Khanatebrick was weakened which allowed Russian Empireball to slowly take full control. Time from time, Russian Empireball took clay from the Kazakh Khanatebrick. He also banned Kazakh Khanatebrick from having any representation in the legislative structures. Because of this, Kazakh Khanatebrick sided with his brothers Emirate of Bukharaball, and Khanate of Kokandball. He rebelled against Russian Empireball which ended up him being killed in 1847. Relatonships * Golden Hordeball - Father. * Uzbek Khanateball - REMOVE SHAYBANIDS! * Moghulistanball - My cousin who gave me shelter. * Western Moghulistanball - 2nd cousin who betrayings me that I ended up defeating. * Timurid Empireball - My other cousin who tried kill me but then got betrayed as well. * Khanate of Bukharaball - Brother who hates me. * Nogai Hordeball - My other brother who betrayed me and got killed eventually. * Tsardom of Russiaball - Bastard who helped the Nogais * Safavid dynastyball - FUCKIN SHIII I HATE THEM KILL THEM My enemy. * Dzungar Khanateball - KILL THEM. * Swedenball - FUCK YUO FOR HELPING DZUNGARS * Qingball - Good guy that helped me beat Dzungars, but then stole my clay. * Russian Empireball - Fucking sneaky bastard. Gallery Kazakh khanatebrick.png 10394121 448714938599261 6155361571772063635 n.png|Our friend Kazakhbrick beating up Emirate of Bukhara zh:哈萨克汗国砖 Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Khanate Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Turkic Category:Russiaball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Monarchy Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Blue White Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Kebab Defender Category:Mongoliaball Category:Chinaball Category:Empire Category:Vodka Removers